Time Spent Waiting
by silverdragon917
Summary: In between the moment when Levi saved his life and his first mission as a member of the Recon Corps, Eren finds himself needing someone who can see him for something more then the Titan he can become. Levi just wants his charge to be happy. Add in a budding romance and things start to get a little dicey. Eren x Levi. Warnings: Fluff, smut, lemons (or limes?), and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this will be the only authors note in this story (Unless something happens and I need to say something important). This was written by me and my best friend, Firelilly, she's not on , but she seems to be everywhere else on the internet. Anyway, this is based on a role-play that we started that has just gotten out of control with how much we contribute to it.**

**Anyway here is some lovely information:**

**Title: Time Spent Waiting**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Levi x Eren**

**Warnings: Fluff, swearing, smut, lemons, yaoi. Depressed Eren. Angry Levi. Basically anything that you can think of . . . . I blame Firelilly, she does most of the crazy stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor my friend, own Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) or any of the characters featured in this fanfiction.**

**Okay, without further ado, please read, enjoy, and review if you would please.**

It had been a long day. Levi and his team had been riding him about how they wouldn't hesitate to kill him should he become a threat, and Eren was just getting sick of it. Sure he could turn into a Titan, but that didn't mean he didn't have some manner of control over himself when he went into Titan mode. Besides, he hadn't done any of that crap in front of Levi's team, so how the hell would they know what he was and wasn't capable of? He was grateful that they had protected him from death, but with the way they were threatening he wasn't sure how much longer he would actually stay alive. So as he sat in his room in the basement of the hideout/ castle he couldn't help but wonder behind Levi's motives for taking him in.

The corporal was on his way to that room, walking down into the cool air of the basement. He had been in the stables, making sure the horses had gone back in their proper places, and that everyone's equipment was put away. And then, of course, he had to go back to his own room quick and dust himself off. A quick washing up before dinner. Which was also the reason he was headed for Eren's room, didn't the brat want some food?

"Hey Jaeger," Levi called, knocking on the door before slowly opening it "coming up for some supper? The rest of the team is already devouring it."

He gazed around the room with usual bored stare, trying to find the other boy's figure in the dim light. They didn't have a ton of food to begin with, so if Eren really wanted some he'd need to get his ass moving.

Eren looked over as the door was opened and Levi stepped in. He wasn't really that surprised to see the Corporal there, the older man liked to do things for himself, instead of farming them out to his team. As Levi mentioned food Eren couldn't help but feel a little nauseous, he was definitely hungry, but as always he was a little apprehensive of Levi's team. They were good people by anyone's standards, but they were vicious warriors, and that fact alone scared Eren. Sure he was human now, but as soon as he turned into a Titan all bets were off and he had a huge bull's-eye painted on his back.

Looking up at Levi he tried to control his apprehension, and speak as normally as possible, "I'll be up in a little bit, you go on ahead." He never actually planned on leaving his room/prison, but Levi didn't need to know that.

Levi raised a brow, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, "Look kid you might not want to wait. There is no guarantee there will actually be any food left by the time you get your ass up there." The lance corporal proceeded to knock his boots against the floor for a moment; there was still some dirt on them. "So unless you really want to go to bed hungry tonight I suggest you come with me for dinner."

It didn't look like Levi was going to let him slide on this one, so as Eren dragged himself off the bed he'd been sitting on he tried to keep the dread from surfacing. He really did not want to hear about how he would be killed if he went AWOL. Then again, he needed to eat more than most of the other team members. Turning into a Titan sapped his strength considerably, and it wasn't as if there was much food to replenish his body with in the field.

As he walked up to his commander he noticed that there was a splotch of much near his collarbone. How the corporal had missed it was anyone's guess, the man had such a stick up his ass when it came to cleaning that it was almost comical. Either way Eren reached up to brush whatever it was away before walking out the door.

Levi almost immediately grabbed Eren's arm, attempting to spin the boy around and come face to face with him.

"Don't touch your commanding officer Jaeger."

He'd stare into Eren's face, grunting out his words. No matter how much he appreciated the help with being rid of the missed mud splotch, and being pleased that Eren had gotten up to eat, he wouldn't take chances with him. He was too casual for the kind of risk he was.

"Let's go eat," the corporal began to walk down the hall, his hands held together behind his back.

Eren just rolled his eye when Levi turned around.

"_You're welcome asshole,"_ he thought, trying to ignore the thrill of pissing Levi off just that little bit.

He was sad to notice the hint of fear in his commander's face though. Was he really that unknown? How could Levi of all people, commander of the very special 'we've killed so man Titan's that we've lost count' squad be afraid of him? All Eren was trying to do was help humanity. It wasn't like he was a time bomb waiting to go off. He had actually hoped to gain some kind of friendship with Levi, but that seemed more and more improbable.

Without really thinking about it he grabbed one of Levi's arms and spun him around, looking into the corporal's eyes to ask his question. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"What did I just tell-" The corporal had been prepared to scold Eren once more; however the boy's question caught him off guard.

Afraid? Afraid of him? A brat?

"I'm not afraid of you, you idiot. I've taken down more Titans that you can imagine, assisted with more, watched my teammates get ripped apart and eaten beside me and you think I'm afraid of you?" Levi glared, his words almost a growl.

He wasn't about to start admitting things, he was the leader of this team, and that was unprofessional.

"We're here to kill you if you make a wrong move. We are not afraid of you. Don't flatter yourself Jaeger."

"Then why the hell can't I touch you? I understand the protocol bullshit, but we're alone, no one else is around. I was just helping you, a fellow human, because I know how much you hate being dirty. Just because I can turn into a Titan doesn't mean I'm not still human. And as a human I can still feel angry, and sad, and alone. I thought that maybe you of all people would see that I'm not just a monster, and I kind of hoped that we could at least be more than prison guard and prisoner. I don't want to be your dog, at least not when we're alone, I just want someone who treats me like I'm actually human." Eren knew that he'd said more than he should have, and all he could do now was wait and hope that the corporal wouldn't blow a gasket.

"Because you're. . . It's. . ." Levi was close to losing his cool, but he was able to sign and regain himself.

Did Eren really feel that disconnected from everyone else? Why did he need to care? He was just following his orders.

"It's complicated. Look you're a very special case whether you like it or not. We had to fight to get you, and we can't have you doing stupid things and ruining it. Now just go get some food and stop worrying about your abilities." The corporal would cross his arms, staring at the other boy.

Friends? Why would he want to be friend with him? Levi was known as the unapproachable one.

"You're clearly hungry and running your mouth."

Eren just hung his head and shuffled down the hall. He should have known, and he had come to this realization before only to push it away. He was an experiment to these people and that was all. To the King's guard he'd been a monster, and he supposed that being an experiment was better than that, but it still hurt. He was human, whether or not anyone else saw it that way was their choice. Armin saw him as human, as a friend, as did Mikasa, and they had both protected him. Neither of them were here now though, and the gnawing feeling of forced isolation was tearing him down piece by piece.

Eren lifted his head up, speaking to Levi once more, "You know, it would be ironic if I lost myself to the Titan because I no longer feel like a human."

His words were hollow and laced with very real pain. Life just sucked sometimes.

"Well I assure you that you will always be human to the Titans." Levi answered with an emotionless tone, narrowing his eyes.

He was too numb anymore to really react to emotion like that, however he could still feel pity piercing his heart. So he walked pretty close behind Eren, an almost protective gesture as they finally neared the hall where they ate.

"I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you are able to prove your worth to humanity." The corporal would whisper, opening the door and gazing in at his jabbering and eating team. "Go get a plate. I'll allow you to take a seat next to me."

Eren held back a bitter laugh.

"_Prove my worth to humanity huh,"_ He thought, suddenly having less of an appetite than before.

He'd already pledged his life for the sake of humanity, before and after he'd become a Titan. Before the incident he'd just been another recruit, but now he was valuable, now he was useful. As he got his food and sat next to Levi he had to wonder just how much determination it would take to make the corporal see him as human, and not as a tool. As Eren had discovered earlier with Armin's intervention in Trost, sometimes his human relationships effected his Titan self. The more human he felt, the better control he had, it was that simple. If only Levi could see it that way.

Levi quietly got his own food and then sat at his usual head of the table. He ignored most of the commotion that the rest of his team was involved in, focusing rather on eating and keeping an eye on Eren. And after taking a few mouthfuls of his meal, he'd noticed that the other boy hadn't even begun to eat.

"Jaeger," The corporal placed his cup back on its saucer, "I thought I told you to eat something."

Eren looked at Levi for a minute before turning back to his food. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew that he should at least try to eat. As he picked up his fork the utensil started to shake in his hand and he couldn't seem to keep any food on the fork because he was shaking so badly. He wasn't sure if the shaking was because of anger or depression, but either way it was extremely hard to eat, and Eren really didn't' see the point at the moment. He looked at the corporal and knew that he wouldn't be let go if he didn't eat something, but the more he looked at his food, the more he felt like puking.

"What's the matter with you?" Levi asked, raising a brow and resting his chin on his hands.

His tone wasn't harsh, surprisingly, more curious if anything. He wasn't really sure what was up with Eren. Sure, he knew he clearly was having some kind of emotional problems at the moment, but what was with the shaking?

"Get a grip. Don't think I'm going to feed you." A few of the team members glanced over, interested by their leader's words.

"I'm sorry Corporal, I don't think I could eat even if I wanted to," Eren was actually very regretful that he couldn't' follow orders.

There was just too much emotional turmoil going on inside of his head for him to actually focus on something that was so pointless. He quickly stood up, wanting nothing more than to return to his room/prison and bury himself under blankets and pillows.

"I'm sorry Corporal, I have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Now most of the team was looking, wondering how Levi was going to react. He simply closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting out a sigh, "Very well. No sense in having you get everything dirty again." He could see now how Eren looked like he was ready to puke. "Go rest. But I will be sending your plate to your room later. You need to eat something, and there is no way in hell we're wasting food either." He waved his hand, dismissing the younger boy.

Eren was grateful that Levi hadn't made a big deal about him leaving, and as he left the room he immediately felt the weird feeling in his gut go away. Walking down the halls towards his room he started feeling much better, his head clearing and his thinking even and smooth. He knew that he couldn't do this every day, and that eventually he'd have to come to terms with his role in humanities fight, but was it too much to ask for a friend? Before he'd had Mikasa and Armin to help him through, but now that they were both on different squads he no longer had that moral support that he needed. It really wasn't easy being whatever he was. When got back to his room he practically fell onto his bed, wanting nothing more than to stay there forever. Or at least until someone brought him his food.

A few hours later, the corporal would once again come knocking at Eren's door. He had decided it would be best if he brought the food himself; the younger boy seemed too uncomfortable around the rest of the team.

"Wake up Jaeger. It's dinner time, and this time I really mean it," Levi slowly opened the door just like before, only this time he wasn't in his normal outfit. Instead it was what appeared to be some simple pj's, resembling his cleaning outfit.

"And don't get used to this room service thing either."

Could you really call it that though? Eren's room was basically a dungeon.

Levi made his way to the edge of the bed, "Come on sit up."

Eren slowly sat up, a little surprised that Levi had brought him his food instead of sending someone else.

"I won't get use to this I promise you that. It was just a little too much today, I can't seem to handle myself without my friends to keep me grounded. I just get so angry, at everything, and nothing seems to be important any more. Sorry to make you do this, I just needed some time," Eren looked up sheepishly as he took the tray.

Levi placed the tray on Eren's lap, handing him a fork, "Well we all need time to adjust to things I guess, it's alright. Just be glad you were given time. If your friends are selected for the upcoming mission, you might be seeing them very soon." He stood up straight, holding his hands behind his back like normal. Then he just watched Eren, wanting to make sure he ate his food.

"Whether or not that's a good thing, well that's up to you." He narrowed his eyes slightly, hinting at the fact that it could also be the last time Eren might see them alive.

Taking a few bites of his food Eren looked up at his superior, "Do you know how many times I told them not to join the Corps? How many times I've thought about them dying in front of me the way my mom did? I can't even count, but they followed me down this path anyway. I could understand Mikasa's thinking, I'm the only family she had left after everything that's happened to her, but I never understood Armin. He's smart, but he could never hurt a fly, and honestly he would have died twice already if I or Mikasa hadn't intervened, but he's still one of my best friends. I would hate to see them die, but I would rather have them as friend now to help me through all of this crap then to break it off to save me from heartache later. I don't think you would understand, but that's life."

Eren looked at Levi with a strange sort of determination, almost daring him to say more.

The corporal's expression remained unchanged, he only glanced down once to see Eren take his bites of food. He was pleased he was eating.

"I see. Well they're going to make their own decisions, and your attitude about it is probably for the best," One of his hands came out from behind his back to place a strand of hair back in its place. "Now keep eating. I can't go to sleep till you finish your dinner."

"Thanks mom, but I don't need a baby sitter. I'm perfectly capable of eating on my own," Eren chuckled.

Levi grunted, "I said eat, not give me attitude. Shut up and do as you're told, I'm getting tired."

Eren just smiled into his food. "If you're so tired Corporal why don't you sit down and chat a while?" He patted the bed next to him, offering the uptight man a seat while continuing with his meal. He really did want to sit and have a chat with Levi, he seemed like the only person who really cared either way.

Levi let out another one of his typical sighs. "Well if you're going to eat at the pace of a snail, fine." He stiffly sat down on the bed next to Eren, sending him a look. "I don't know what you want to 'chat' about or whatever though." His hands remained in his lap, his feet dangling off on the floor.

Eren just smiled again, the sight of Levi just a bit too comical for words, but once he got himself under control he started in. "Chatting is pretty easy you know. I'll start, why did you join the Survey Corps?" Eren was actually very interested in this, everyone had their own reasons it seemed.

The corporal's gaze drifted to the floor. "That's none of your business Jaeger. If you want to chat and make it easy pick a different subject. And keep eating."

Eren was a little sad that he hadn't gotten a proper answer, but decided to not let that bother him.

"Fine, fine, I'll ask a different question. Why do you have a stick up your ass all the time?" Eren had to restrain himself from laughing, because he knew that his question probably wasn't the best choice.

Levi's normal blank eyes turned into a glare, turning back to Eren, "To keep freaks like you in line and under control."

Eren just looked at Levi, his face full of shock and hurt. Sure his question had been a little on the rude side, but he had honestly never thought Levi would answer that way. He put his food aside, not feeling like eating at all anymore and put his head in his hands, trying to restrain tears. "I think you should go now Corporal." He tried to keep his voice even, but it cracked under the emotional strain.

Levi just blinked, turning away again, "I told you I wasn't leaving till you finish your meal," He crossed one leg over the other, his back now to Eren, "So if you want me gone I suggest you follow that order."

Eren couldn't restrain his tears any more, and as he cried into his hands he couldn't help but wonder about what had made Levi such a stubborn bastard. It wasn't as if he was asking for much, just of the man to leave so he could cry in peace. That was the first time anyone had called him a freak. A monster, sure, and abomination, yeah, but never a freak. And it had come from the one person he had least expected it to

"Please just go," Eren couldn't keep his voice from breaking as sobs wracked his body.

Levi stood up, frowning to himself, "Come on now, I didn't mean to make you emotional."

He turned around, placing a hand slowly on the younger boy's shoulder, "Come on Eren, you're not a freak, it's okay," The corporal whispered.

That had to be the first time he had addressed Eren by his first name, "I apologize. As your superior I should have held my tongue, despite your question."

Eren was actually really surprised that Levi had shown even any kind of emotion what so ever, let alone the type that was consoling. It seemed he hated crying almost as much as he hated dirt. Even though he was still emotionally unstable he leaned onto Levi, hoping that the corporal wouldn't push him away yet again. All he really needed was some kind of human consoling, something that felt normal and safe. He idly wondered if Levi had ever done this before, and Eren almost laughed at the idea. The man was practically a walking icicle, much less a cuddle teddy bear. He just hoped that Levi would stay.

The corporal didn't push away, surprisingly, but he wasn't really sure what he was doing either. He just let Eren lean into him, keeping his hand on his shoulder. Levi also felt the faintest blush start to creep onto his cheeks; he just felt so awkward and out of his element.

"Come on Eren stop crying. I'm embarrassed for you," He whispered, still giving the younger boy's shoulder a squeeze with his hand.

Eren managed to halt his tears after that. Levi's soft spoken words comforting him in a way that the corporal probably didn't even realize. He sat up, giving Levi a watery smile as he wiped his eyes and cheek of the tears. It was nice to have someone treat him as a human at least, and Eren was actually kind of happy that it was just Levi who had seen him.

"Um, thanks for that," Eren mumbled, a blush now staining his cheeks while what he'd just done flashed into his mind. He'd just cried in front of a superior officer, and had even cried on him. It was so embarrassing that Eren tried to hide his face in shame. How was he going to live this down?

Levi stood up straight, but still kept his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He let a small, curt smile break out on his lips

"You're welcome. But you better start to get yourself together. You're not going to be able to defeat any Titans like this, and isn't that what you want?" He leaned down to make eye contact.

Eren just gave a bitter smile, "Killing Titans is easy, it's dealing with closed minded people that's hard. I don't understand why people have to be so cruel. With the Titans, you have to kill it before it eats you, but with people you have to deal with emotions."

Sometimes Eren just wished that all he needed to do was kill Titans, not deal with people.

Even gave a lopsided smile to Levi, "I guess I should probably finish eating now."

Levi nodded. That was true. He didn't particularly like dealing with people either. Killing Titans was something much easier to do, something he was good at.

"Yes, you do need to finish your meal," The corporal returned Eren's smile, well, with a small one, and it was only for a brief moment, "Then we both need sleep. I have things to do tomorrow, and so do you of course."

Eren was happy that he seemed to be breaking through Levi's hard exterior, and he hoped that in time they could become friends. He picked up his plate again and started eating once more, happier then he'd been in hours, maybe even days. When he was done he offered Levi the tray again, almost wishing the Corporal would stay.

Levi watched ant took the tray when the younger boy was done, giving another nod since he was pleased Eren had finally eaten.

"Well like I said I better be going now." As he spoke his eyes drifted all over himself, as if he was checking himself over for dirt.

"Unless you need more for anything else, Eren." He glanced back up, a curious look on his usually blank face.

Eren was surprised to see such a look, and his more mischievous side got the better of him for a moment, "Actually there is something. Come over here."

The corporal raised a brow, but did as Eren asked and came closer to the edge of the bed.

Eren pulled the corporal down and gave him a soft peck on the forehead, his grin coming back as he rested his head on the other males. "Thank you, for everything." It might have been a strange way to show his appreciation, but Eren really did mean to show how thankful he was.

A dark red line spread across Levi's cheeks, and he immediately pulled away and stood with his back to Eren. "I told you not to touch your commanding officer." He spoke sternly after a small cough to clear his throat, taking a few steps away and beginning to head toward the door. ". . . But you're welcome."

"Sure Levi, whatever you say," Eren was slightly snickering as the corporal had his back turned.

"Just get some rest." Levi found the door handle, turning it and stepping into the door frame. "By the way, after breakfast tomorrow, before you start tending the horses, clean this place up. It's disgusting." He then headed out into the hall, closing the door behind him and swearing about how turning the knob had gotten dust on his fingers.

Eren just smiled. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Levi's hate of dirt and dust. He really would have to clean his room if he wanted Levi to come in of his own accord.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of horse hooves clanked against the ground as the corporal rode back to the headquarters of his team. He had gone out in the morning, getting updates from commander Erwin of their plans and current situation. Now as he neared the entrance he only hoped that everyone was doing something useful, and that Eren was okay, considering he was alone with his new teammates.

Levi didn't want to have to babysit the younger boy again. It was much easier just talking to him as another solider, or as their new tool in this war against the Titans. Anything else made him uncomfortable; he wasn't used to dealing with people like that, but if being the boy's friend meant things went smoother, he wouldn't protest, as awkward as it was.

"You all better be doing something." He mumbled to himself, entering the HQ and bringing his horse to a stop with a small yank of the reigns.

Eren was busy cleaning out the stables when Levi came back. Mucking out the stalls and cleaning off the horses so that they would be ready whenever they were needed. He'd cleaned his room earlier, hoping that everything was up to Levi standards before going down for breakfast. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt now that he knew he had at least some sort of friends within the squad. That was really all he ever needed. Now that he had that, his confidence had returned and he was grateful for it.

Levi remained on his horse (difficult to get up, difficult to get down), discussing with some of the other team members that were around what had been done so far today and what still needed to be finished. He was pleased; it seemed that things were good, and he could take the group out on a practice patrol whenever he wanted.

"Eren Jaeger, get out here." The corporal called, finished with his evaluation and now wanting to know where the younger boy was.

Eren was quick to come when called, his years of training compelling him forward to salute in front of his commander.

"What do you need Corporal?" He wondered for a moment why he had been called, but that didn't matter.

He noticed a speck or two of mud on Levi's boot and quickly reached to brush them off, but thought better of it, "Do I have permission to brush your boot Sir?"

Levi was once again pleased, happy to see how Eren was quick to respond. That was a good sign, he was acting much more like his solider self.

"Hmm? Oh, yes please do." The younger boy's questions pulled him from his thoughts, glancing down at his dirty boot and giving it a small twitch.

"To answer your previous question as well, I wanted to know if you got your room clean like I asked." The corporal's blank gaze remained on Eren, staring down at him from his horse.

Eren was a little unnerved by the height difference of Levi on his horse. It was so weird to have the Corporal taller than him. Either way he quickly used cloth that he'd grabbed from the stable to clean Levi's boots, wiping away muck and making them shine.

When he was done he stood back up to answer Levi's question, "Yes I did clean my room. I'm not sure if it's to our standards Corporal, but it is better." He was happy to report on his achievement.

"Good I'll have to check it later." Levi was glad Eren had followed his order, and also that he cleaned off his boot. He was slightly disgusted with himself though for not noticing the muck on his own, but no matter, it was gone now. He slowly turned his horse back toward the entrance, careful to avoid the younger boy.

"Alright Eren get your horse and suit up. You're coming with me for a quick ride. I have some things to discuss with you for our up-coming mission, and we might as well get some practice in at the same time." The corporal then began adjusting his Recon Corps cape (it was slightly lopsided) as he waited quietly.

The rest of the team looked a little surprised, expecting to be asked to join the mock patrol, but they didn't question their leader. Levi clearly wanted to discuss some matter with Eren in private.

Eren was a little surprised by his superior's request, but quickly raced to comply. He grabbed a saddle and some reigns and strapped up his horse, just as he'd been trained.

It only took him a few minutes to get up on his horse and next to Levi, fixing his cape so it fit just so on his shoulders.

"What do you want to discuss Corporal?" Eren asked, still wondering what was going on.

"You and your, um, abilities," Levi spoke quietly, not making eye contact with Eren and instead keeping his gaze forward, "We'll talk more when we get out there, come with me."

He dug his heels lightly into his horse's sides, causing the animal to take off into a gallop and head out of the HQ entrance. The corporal expected Eren to keep up; he could get on his horse fast he should be able to ride fast too.

Eren spurred his horse on, following Levi and wondering just where they were going.

The corporal led the younger boy into one of the forests that surrounded their headquarters, deep into the trees and brush along one of the dirt trails. Eventually they would come upon one of the fields that the Recon Corps often used as an area to practice patrols and formations. Levi would bring his horse to a stop at the edge of the clearing, however still stayed sitting on it. He would rather not embarrass himself by attempting to get off in front of Eren.

"Here we are. You can get off your horse and relax Jaeger, we just need to talk for now."

Eren got off of his horse and looked up at his superior, still wondering why they were here. It was a beautiful opening in the forests, full of lush grassland a few scattered wild flowers. This was a weird place to have a meeting, but Eren didn't object as he tied his horse to a nearby tree.

Looking back up at Levi he asked a question, "Why don't you get off your horse Levi? It isn't really that comfortable up there."

Levi watched, making a weird face as Eren finished and asked him the one question he really didn't want to hear. He had a point; even with all his experience riding a horse never got very comfortable, especially being a man.

"Well, as uncomfortable as it is, getting off is worse," He shifted his weight around a bit on his horse's saddle, the animal itself deciding to start grazing on some of the grass.

Eren just kind of chucked before he offered his hands to help Levi down off his horse, "Here let me help you off Levi. You don't have to worry about looking foolish in front to f me."

The corporal narrowed his eyes, "I don't think so, I'm perfectly capable of getting off by myself. I only said I didn't want to before."

He went on to attempt to get off and swing a leg down onto the ground, refusing Eren's hand. However, curse his height, the ground wasn't below his foot, his leg wasn't long enough and since he had been expecting something solid to be there it threw him off balance.

With a curse, and a loud neigh of his horse, he fell right onto the younger boy, sending both down into the soil and grass.

Eren was a little surprised when Levi refused, but let the other man do as he pleased. It wasn't until he was lying splayed on the ground that he regretted that decision. He was on the bottom, much to his chargin, but instead of pushing Levi off of him he just started laughing. This moment was priceless, and something that Eren had never expected to happen.

"You should have just taken the help," Eren said amidst peals of laughter, "Then you wouldn't be on the dirty ground with me."

Eren was too busy laughing that he didn't even notice how warm his body was getting where Levi touched him.

Levi ignored Eren for the most part, squirming to get on his feet. He couldn't stand the thought of staying down on the dirty ground for very long, and once he had gotten up he frantically began to pat his clothes off.

"Shit, shit, shit. Jaeger will you quit laughing?! This is not funny," The corporal spun around and glared at the younger boy, red faced and still slightly covered in dirt, "I'm your superior, dammit."

"Fine, fine," Eren said as he got up off the ground, "Would you like for me to help with cleaning you off?"

Only now did he notice the warmth that had spread through his body, and he tried to ignore it, hoping that Levi wouldn't notice the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Levi opened his mouth to refuse again, however after that incident he thought better of it, "Yes, I do. And then we need to get you clean as well."

He went back to dusting himself off, waiting for Eren to come closer and join him.

Eren rolled his eyes yet again before coming over and brushing dirt off of Levi's pants and shirt. There really wasn't that much to begin with, but he knew how much Levi hated dirt.

"You know, sometimes excepting someone's help is better than trying to do things on your own. And most of the time people don't offer help just to make someone feel inferior," Eren said in a low voice trying not to mess with Levi's temper.

"Yes well I think I've learned my lesson. Thank you," Levi huffed pleased with the younger boy's help with getting rid of the dirt.

Once he was satisfied, he'd grab Eren by the shoulders and spin him around, beginning to pat off dirt from his back.

"Your turn," He mumbled, not paying much mind to personal space, which included patting dirt off Eren's butt. He just didn't really see it as something weird so it didn't cross his mind.

As soon as Levi forced him to spin around he knew that what was coming next would not be good. So as Levi patted down his back all he could feel was the warmth radiating from his back. Then when Levi started patting down his butt Eren almost went into full panic mode. It's not that it felt unpleasant, there was just some kind of personal bubble that had just been popped and Eren had to stop himself from jumping. He knew that Levi hadn't though about it in that way, but Eren could feel the heat start to pool in his stomach and he hoped to god that 'that' wouldn't happen row of all times. He quickly dusted off his front, getting rid of the dust before turning back to Levi, willing his blush away along with a little something else. . . .

The corporal looked Eren up and down when he turned back to face him, pleased with the cleaning job as he crossed his arms.

"Alright now we might be able to actually get something done . . . Or not. Jaeger, what's your problem?" He raised a brow, noticing the strange look on Eren's face. This certainly was not going as planned.

"Well I'm just a little uncomfortable with you patting down my butt, most people don't do that to other people," Eren was fidgeting because of how nervous he was, that and he was starting to get a little hard.

"Really? Come on Eren it's just your ass," The corporal reached his hand up to fix some pieces of hair that had gotten messed up in their little situation.

Eren just snorted a little, "Yes, just my ass."

He tried to think of it that way, but a thought kept popping into his head and he didn't even think before he voiced it, "Hey Levi, what's your sexuality?"

He was so ashamed that it had just been blurted out, and he tried desperately to take it back, "Wait, never mind, that was a stupid question," Eren said, fiddling with his cloak again.

Levi went red in the face for a moment; that was definitely not anywhere near what they had come out her to discuss. However he kept his cool, let out a small sigh, and then took a few steps forward.

He got up into Eren's face, allowing a small smirk to come up onto his lips. "There are no stupid questions Eren. But before I answer that, may I know why you're asking?" He slowly placed a hand on the younger boy's chest, keeping direct eye contact.

Eren felt himself blush bright red before answering in a stutter. "I-I was j-just wondering b-because . . ."

God if only Levi would step away, and stop staring at him, and stop touching him for Christ sake. It was bad enough that he was trying to hold himself back, but with Levi there everything just got worse.

Taking a deep breath Eren started again, calmer this time, "I was wondering because for some reason it seems my body is . . . Attracted to you."

That was painful to admit, he only hoped that Levi wouldn't push him away in disgust.

The corporal let a look of surprise pass through his expressions, however it soon turned into a look of consideration or almost interest.

"Oh really now?" Levi kept his face close to Eren's, but began to move his hand.

Slowly he started heading downward, near the younger boy's waistline lingering there, but then jerked his palm back up to brush against Eren's neck and jaw.

"I'm not sure if I believe you. I'd like to know the truth before I answer."

Eren couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body at such a touch, and he could feel himself getting just a little bit harder as Levi's breath ghosted across his skin. God where had this attraction come from, and why Levi of all people?

Looking into the Corporal's eyes Eren started talking breathlessly "I don't know why you of all people, but I can't seem to control myself."

After he said that he tried to hide his face in shame, feeling another tremor pass through his body.

Levi chuckled quietly, "You don't seem to be doing much for someone who is out of control."

He would then take another step closer, his mouth right near Eren's ear, and he hands held properly behind his back.

"Come on little Titan boy, I know you have a wild side," The corporal whispered, purposely blowing out more air then was needed for him to speak to ghost around Eren's neck and ear, "You wouldn't want to disappoint your superior officer would you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Eren felt himself getting even harder, and before he knew it he had Levi pushed up against a tree, kissing him passionately albeit a little uncontrolled. Fuck, when did Levi become such a sly little bastard, and why did he have to be so alluring? Just yesterday he was a hard ass, practically forcing Eren to eat his dinner, and now he was toying with his body like it was some kind of play thing?

Eren pulled away completely, trying to break off all contact before speaking, "I shouldn't be doing this, you're my superior goddamnit, and I'm a miserable freak. This is so wrong, but my body keeps telling me differently. Fuck. . ." Eren needed some space, to cool down and think clearly, before he got himself into some deep shit with Levi.

Levi had been getting exactly what he wanted, well, until Eren pulled away. He only raised an eyebrow at his words, allowing the younger boy some space since it seemed to be that he needed for the moment.

"You're right, I am your superior, but you're also wrong. You're not a miserable freak Eren, we had that conversation yesterday. Now, as your commanding officer, I demand that you give in to what your body is telling you and get your ass back over here after you get some air." He'd life a hand, curling his finger in a beckoning motion.

The corporal didn't seem to care about whatever their previous purpose was for coming out here. The plan had changed, they'd get to that shit another day.

Eren was completely taken off guard by Levi's words. "Wait you want this too?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

He took a deep breath of air before turning back to Levi and walking towards the man. It was only now that Eren realized just how much he enjoyed the look of Levi's body, all sleek and toned, albeit a little short. God he wanted so badly to do this, whatever it was.

"Isn't that what I just said brat?" The corporal was done with waiting, Eren had gotten enough air or whatever he needed. He'd grip the collar of his various articles of clothing, tugging the younger boy and pushing him back against the tree. Levi would then begin to kiss him roughly, and slowly start to rock and rub his hips and crotch against Eren's, revealing he had quite the erection himself.

Eren's mind was a haze as he felt the heavenly sensation of friction against his growing need. Moaning into Levi's mouth and kissing him back furiously. Who knew that the straight laced Corporal had a wild side, and that it would be this explosive?

Eren rocked his hips in time with Levi, adding to the friction and scrambling to get his hands up the other man's shirt. All he could think at the moment was how much he wanted to touch the other man's body, that along with the thought of how the fuck Levi managed to move with how tight his clothing was. Goddamn military dress.

"That's a good boy, moan for your corporal," Levi purred between kisses, his voice low and dripping with lust.

He chuckled at Eren's struggling with his upper clothing, causing an idea to grow in his mind along with his need. He'd back up slightly from the younger boy, ceasing his kissing and humping slowly. Then one of his hands would grip Eren's shoulder, the other landed on his head, and he gave a rough shove, attempting to get Eren on his knees with his face in Levi's crotch.

"Since you're so eager to remove my clothing, why don't you start down there? There are fewer layers." He smirked, staring down at him, "And then you can work on continuing to pleasure me."

Eren loved how rough Levi was being with him, and he couldn't believe that this was happening quite frankly. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine his superior officer pushing on his knees and demanding to be sucked off. It was almost a dream come true. Eren was more than happy to oblige, undoing Levi's belt, and then his pants button and fly, wondering just what he was in for.

Levi let out a small sigh of relief as the pressure in his pants was released, he erection sliding out into the cool air in front of Eren's face.

"Go on, get to work," He moved his hands to grip both the younger boy's jaw and the back of his head, forcing his mouth open and beginning to shove his face forward, "Don't you dare disobey me. I'm your superior remember, and you're my little bitch."

Eren was almost too happy to listen to orders, gently grabbing Levi's cock and tasting at the tip. It already tasted like salty pre-cum, and the tang lit Eren's mouth on fire. He started sucking gently, taking bit after bit of Levi's weeping erection into his mouth, until he couldn't manage any more. He could feel his own dick twitch, but focused only on Levi, only on the feeling of pulsating cock in his mouth.

Before long he started bobbing he head, using his tongue to rub along the underside and gently scrapping his teeth across the top. He swallowed a bit and moaned as his hand involuntarily brushed against his own confined erection.

Levi's senses were on fire, but he was able to keep his cool as Eren did was he was told. God did he do it good. He let a few grunts and small groans escape his mouth, but he knew if he wanted to keep control he'd have to keep his head in the right place. He couldn't help from dipping his head back and letting his eyes roll through, however he looked back in time to see the younger boy involuntarily attempt to pleasure himself a bit.

Oh, he could not have that. Gripping onto Eren's shoulders again, he'd lift his upper arms till he found his hands. Grabbing his wrists, he's slowly thrust his hips into Eren's mouth, wanting to force him back against the tree and pin him with his hands above his head. Then he'd proceed to continue his thrusting, not really caring whether or not his dick was going too far into Eren's throat of his liking.

Eren was totally caught off guard when Levi pulled his hands up and pinned them, wondering what he'd done wrong to displease the older man. He couldn't help but whimper as Levi thrust into his mouth, forcing the whole of Levi's cock into the back of his throat. He could feel his gag reflex start to kick in but calmed himself down enough to simply swallow as he throat and mouth were assaulted. God did he like it rough, and that's exactly what Levi was giving him. He continued his sucking, even as Levi continued thrusting, wanting to make the other man cum so he could taste him properly.

"Fuck Jaeger, you're such a good whore." The corporal groaned, feeling himself getting close to his breaking point.

He gave a few more rough trusts into Eren's mouth, before his orgasm hit. He remained standing, a large shiver passing down his body as he spilled into the younger boy's mouth. Panting once he was done, Levi would keep Eren's hands pressed firmly against the tree back his eyes still unfocused looking.

Eren could taste Levi's orgasm as he swallowed it all, marveling at how sweet it tasted on his tongue. He wanted to touch himself, to relieve the built up tension in his own pants, but Levi's grip on his wrists prevented that, and as he pulled his mouth off of Levi's now soft dick he started talking right away.

"I'm glad that you like that Levi. I'm going to take this as your answer to my question before," Eren chuckled, "but would you please let my hands go? I'm starting to get uncomfortable if you know what I mean," With that last comment Eren motioned with his head down to his pants where his erection was straining.

Levi chuckled after a moment or two, smirking and tightening his grip. Yes, he could take that as his answer, he'd be an idiot if he didn't.

"Oh, but Eren, why would I want to do that?" The corporal played dumb, moving his hips back a bit so that Eren could breathe a little.

Then he would life one of his boots and stick his heel in the ground right before the younger boys need. Slowly the front of his boot would gently press against Eren's erection, increasing the pressure as Levi's smirk grew wider.

"God please, if you're not going to fix it me. I don't know how much longer I can take this kind of teasing. Please just let me cum." Eren had resorted to begging now, he need practically screaming at him to do something, and quickly. "I'll do anything, just let me cum."

Levi suppressed a moan; if Eren kept that kind of begging up he was going to be horny all over again.

"I'd love to fuck you and your puckered little hole, but I'm not going to do that out here." He increased the pressure of his boot, but also released his grip on Eren's hands, "Start touching yourself. I want a show Jaeger."

He leaned down and growled in the younger boys ear, giving it a small bite with his teeth before straightening back up.

Eren was shaking slightly at the new request. It was just so embarrassing touching himself while his commanding officer watched, but he needed to take care of this problem. There was no way he'd be able to ride back to HQ with that kind of ache in his pants. So he slowly undid his pants, taking out his leaking cock and brushing against it with the palm of his hand. God it felt so good to touch himself that he started moaning, letting out gasps of pleasure as he fisted his cock, pumping it until it was oozing pre-com, he was bringing himself to climax quickly, and without even realizing it he had started moaning out a name. ". . . Levi, oh Levi."

Levi watched with greedy and lustful eyes, although he was a little surprised to hear his name coming from the younger boy's lips.

"That's Corporal Levi to you Eren."

He leaned back in to Eren's face again, this time gripping his lip in his teeth and biting down hard, "Get it right or I'm taking away your right to moan."

God this man even had a stick up his ass during these kinds of actions. It was honestly surprising that he ever got laid if at all. Still Eren tried to oblige, trying to make coherent words as he slowly began reaching his climax.

"Corp-corporal Le-Levi," he moaned, his breathing little more than ragged pants. "Oh God Corporal."

Levi wasn't finished. He repeated his action, only this time he was sure that Eren's lip was bleeding when he was done.

"I said Lance Corporal Levi you brat." This was too much fun. Eren was just too easy to reduce into a little moaning mess.

"Now hurry up and cum, I'm getting impatient with you."

Eren tasted blood on his tongue and the coppery taste just turned him on that much more. He really couldn't believe what Levi was doing. He had to moan 'Lance Corporal Levi'? That was a mouthful even when you're mind isn't clouded with bliss.

Even so Eren tried, "Oooh, Lan-Lance Corp-corp-corporal Le-le-LEVI!"

On the last word he came, spraying cum all over the ground and unto Levi's boots, but he was too lost in the moment to care much.

"What a good boy." The corporal whispered, smirking as he took a few steps back to give Eren some air. He'd also take a moment to fix his pants, and put his dick back where it belonged. It was then that he would notice the state of his boots and lean once again into the younger boys face.

"You back on Earth yet? Well you better be because you've made quite the mess and you're going to clean it up. Hear me Jaeger?" He roughly grabbed Eren's chin, forcing him to look up whether he was really coherent yet or not. "I don't care how, but clean it up."

As Eren came back to earth he finally saw what he had done in his fit of passion. Fuck he was in trouble now. Without really thinking much of it he bent down and started licking the corporal's boots clean. He tasted his own semen, but didn't really care as long as Levi was happy with him. He really needed more of this. Sure he was fiery and hotheaded usually, but give him the right master and he was downright submissive in bed. Levi seemed to fit that perfectly.

Levi was very pleased with Eren's choice of cleaning method, his smirk growing wide again.

"If you're going to do it that way, do it right brat," He moved his boot away, most of it still covered in the sticky substance. "Get down on your stomach and hands and knees."

The corporal was sure to forcefully put his other foot up onto the younger boy's shoulder once he followed orders, roughly keeping him in place. Then and only then would he return his dirty boot so that Eren could finish his job.

Eren did as he was told, after he zipped his own cock back into his pants of course. While lying on his stomach he felt Levi's other boot press down on his shoulder, forcing him even more into the ground. He finished licking off the boot, removing the last traces of cum from the leather before looking up at Levi, which just so happened to be a very nice view of his crotch.

"Lance Corporal Levi, what would you like me to do now sir?" He put as much submissive sound into it as he could, wondering if Levi could tell how much he loved this treatment.

The corporal once again found himself pleased with Eren's cleaning job, a smirk still on his face. The younger boy's question perplexed him for a moment, till he finally realized that Eren must enjoy the rough treatment. Levi let out a small laugh, remembering how he had kicked the shit out of him not long after they had met. Now he had to wonder if that had turned Eren on. Maybe he was a masochist.

"Hmm, well you can check my other boot as well." Levi would switch the positions of his feet, his arms crossed over his chest.

There wasn't much cum on the other boot, but Eren licked it clean anyway, knowing it would please Levi. When he was done he finally remembered that Levi had brought him out here to talk about something. "Hey Levi, what did you want to talk about before . . . Well before?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Eren was done licking his other boot Levi pulled away in case the other boy wanted to stand or at least sit up.

"Oh, right," The corporal blinked a few times, gazing around the clearing for a moment, "Commander Erwin wanted me to see if I could get any more helpful details out of you about your Titan form. But in all honesty, I can't remember anything other than that vague order."

He shrugged, his arms still crossed, "I also wanted to know if you were feeling any better, or if you had anything else you wanted to talk to me about."

Levi had also gotten some info on the upcoming missing, but that was for the whole team to know. He also felt that Eren didn't need to know how close it was getting to when some of his friends could be joining them, it might just freak him out.

"It wasn't that important I suppose since we don't know much about your abilities yet."

Eren sat up, sitting cross legged on the ground. He knew that sharing information with Levi and his team was dangerous, they were the ones who had to kill him if he got out of hand, but he felt he could trust Levi, at least with that much. So he started in on what he actually knew, which wasn't much.

"From what I can tell I can usually activate the Titan form when I get injured. And when I come out of the Titan body my injury is healed. I don't really remember the first time I changed, all I know is I was swallowed by a Titan and when I woke up Armin was holding me and that crazy commander guy was pointing swords and cannon at my friends and I. The second time it was more rushed, and I was only able to construct half a Titan to protect me and my friends. I personally think that the Titan part responds only to my needs."

"I see. Thank you for sharing," Levi listened intently, nodding when Eren had finished. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

The corporal raised a brow, staring down at the younger boy's sitting form.

Eren thought back a little, realizing that there wasn't really much more he could say about that. He could however talk about the other thing that had just happened.

"So Levi, you're a very dominating type of person aren't you? Especially in bed?" Eren's voice tilted ever so slightly to convey his meaning just a little bit better.

Levi blinked. Why did this kid always ask the weirdest questions? "I suppose so, why?"

Eren stood up now and sauntered over to where Levi was standing, "Because I was wondering if you'd like to do 'this' again," Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and his mouth very close to the corporals' ear, "because I know I'd like to."

He bit down on that ear, not very hard, but just enough to get the point across.

Levi let out the faintest of gasps, however he was soon smirking and grabbing Eren's face so he could look into his eyes. "Maybe I'd like to . . . As long as you behave. Or maybe it's if you don't . . ." He had an amused glint to his gaze, his voice a whisper.

Eren let another shiver pass through his body. This man knew just what to say to get him fired up and ready to go. He leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, before looking at Levi right in the eyes.

"There need to be ground rules of course. I know that it wouldn't be good if we were found out."

The corporal enjoyed the light kiss, however he was soon rolling his eyes, "Come on Eren, I'm a frickin' corporal, you don't think I know that? The rules are just the same as the standard conduct rules between a solider and a superior officer. You just might find me needing you for a lot more things around HQ." He smirked, "But no one will think anything of it. You're a special case, and I'm just keeping a special eye on you."

"Hmm sounds good to me Levi. But I have a few rules of my own . . ." Eren was playing with Levi's hair now, running his hands through the incredibly clean locks.

Levi was enjoying the feeling of Eren's fingers running through his hair, although he hoped that he wasn't getting dirt in it.

He blinked at the boys words, slightly surprised. "Oh really? Well why don't you tell me them and I'll let you know if they're actual rules or not."

Eren just smiled, pushing his body even closer to Levi's, "Well, you see, I'm a very horny individual, and as such, you are not allowed to touch or tease me in public, because I will fly off the handle and try to fuck you then and there. Rule Two: I like to be the submissive one, usually, but there will be times that I want to play with you, and you have to be willing to go along with that. Rule Three: You're mine and no one else's, and I'm yours and no one else's. You have permission to punish me if I ever stray from that, but in turn I can punish you for the same thing. That's all for now, what do you say?"

Levi returned the smile as he listened, though it was of course smaller. Look at little Eren, spitting out rules like a high ranking officer.

"I'll agree." He nodded, resting his forehead against the younger boy's. "But I do have one more rule for you. You're not allowed to die," The corporal suddenly looked serious again, placing his hands on Eren's shoulders, "And I don't mean that in you being a vital tool in this war kind of way. I mean that human to human."

Looking into Levi's eye Eren could tell that the corporal was dead serious, the feeling that went into the words almost had Eren crying. He was suddenly so happy that Levi had saved him and that he at least kind of understood. Eren leaned his head on Levi's shoulder, trying to keep control of his emotions.

"You know I can't really promise that, but I can certainly try, but the same goes for you Lance Corporal."

Levi brought his arms up and around Eren in some form of a loose hug. After all he still wasn't really sure about this fluffy cute stuff.

"I know, and alright," He was then frowning, "But you must remember what my job is. If you step out of line, and I or my team is ordered to kill you, it must be done." His tone was back to its blank self, whispering into Eren's ear.

"If I try to hurt you in my Titan form please don't hesitate to kill me. . . I don't think I could live with the regret again," Eren nuzzled into Levi's neck, hugging the other male tightly and almost refusing to let go, "I don't know how this is going to work, but I'm willing to give it a serious try."

Levi tightened his grip, following Eren's lead.

"Me too," He simply whispered, an almost sullen look to his face as he began to think about what the future could have in store for him and the whole Recon Corps, "Well Eren we better be getting back now before people begin to wonder what's taking us so long. Can you ride your horse? You can just ride on the back of mine if you'd like. I'll just say you tripped and had an accident or something. It'll explain your lip too." The corporal spoke after a long moment, however he waited for the younger be to let go before he did.

Eren just laughed a little bit, "I'm a big boy Levi, and I can handle myself when it comes to riding horses. Besides, I can always say that I tripped in the woods or something, I am pretty clumsy if my aptitude test had anything to say about it. I know you probably just want me to hold onto you when we ride back, but its different now. Before I get on my own horse do you need any help getting on yours?" There was a small bemused smile gracing Eren's lips when he asked.

"That isn't true I just wasn't sure if you had your strength back y-. . . Yes. . ."Levi pretended to ignore Eren's expression, pacing over to his horse, "Just give me a . . . a boost please."

He was absolutely hating this, a red flush of embarrassment on his cheeks as he prepared to climb up and waited for Eren's help.

Eren just kind of snorted, but quickly walked over to help. While Levi's back was still to him he offered up his hands as a makeshift step, waiting for Levi to put his leg in so he could hoist him up. It was weird to think that his new friend/lover was older than him, but shorter as well. Honestly, it was a little strange, but no matter, that was a thought for another day.

Levi used Eren's little hand step and was soon up onto his horse, looking more like his usual, proper corporal self.

"Thank you. . . Now go get on your horse and let's head back." He wasted no time once the younger boy was ready to go galloping back toward the HQ.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thought I should warn you, this chapter is entirely smexy goodness. You have been warned.**

It had been a few days since the corporal and the younger boy's, uh, incident. There hadn't been time yet for another interaction like that between them, what with the older man being quite busy with his corporal duties. It caused him to wonder how Eren was faring, since he now knew of how horny that boy could get.

Tonight was different though; Levi had finally been able to spend a night at the HQ without any errands to run or chores to attend to. He was away in his quarters, straightening up some things, which was relaxing for him.

He had also been able to finally freshen his own body up, pacing about his room in only his shirt and underwear. He was the leader of the team, he could do what he wanted. Besides he hadn't finished fixing up his drawers yet in the dresser to pull out a clean pair of pants.

"I better check the mess hall before going to bed," Levi mumbled, blowing some disgusting dust off of his bed's post, "They all probably made a mess in there during dinner."

Eren had been just about to go see Levi, it had been days since they had been in the forest and for some reason every time Eren tried to relieve himself he found he couldn't. Apparently he liked having an audience too much. So now he was on his way the Levi's room, after being told that the corporal was probably getting ready for bed.

Images of sweaty skin and a naked Levi kept invading his brain, and as he neared the corporal's door he knew that his manhood was already at full attention.

He really needed this badly, and he only hoped that Levi wouldn't be too busy to see him tonight. He had tried this before, but every time it seemed that the man was off doing something. Eren just wanted to be fucked tonight.

Levi had found more dust on his bed, and was now frantically wiping the surface down. He was still clad in his loose shirt and underwear, back to the door.

"Dammit I hate being away. This place just goes to hell," He mumbled under his breath, unaware of Eren's footsteps coming down the hall to his room.

Eren had just made it to Levi's room, and he didn't even bother knocking before walking in. He had figured that Levi wouldn't be there, the older man hadn't been there for the past three nights either, but was surprised when he opened the door to see Levi in just his underwear and a shirt.

Eren could feel his length getting that much harder as he watched Levi bend over the bed. He figured Levi was cleaning again, but the sight of him cause Eren to rush up and give the shorter man a hug from behind, his erection poking lightly into the older man's back.

Levi gasped as he was suddenly hugged, having not heard his door swing open. His initial reaction was to elbow the person in the rib, knock them on the ground, and hold them there with a foot for questioning. However two specific things told him who this stranger was; Eren's scent, and the thing poking his back.

He was thankful. He didn't need anyone else coming in and seeing him in his underwear, "It's been a little while, Eren."

The corporal picked the younger boy's arms off him, turning around with a small smile on his face, "Happy to see me?" He held back a chuckle, glancing down at Eren's pants while crossing his arms.

Eren blushed and looked at the floor, "Maybe just a little."

He looked up at Levi and his cock lurched again, wanting nothing more than to be free of his pants, but before he walked towards Levi again he turned around and locked the door laughing at what would have happened if anyone besides himself had walked in on Levi.

Turning back to the older man Eren smiled, letting out a sigh, "It's only been a few days and it already feels too long. I can't even masturbate without you watching."

He mumbled that last bit, but figured Levi would probably hear him anyway

The corporal just laughed, watching and listening, "You're such a naughty boy Eren."

He paced close to the younger boy, looking him up and down, "How are you ever going to fight Titans like this?"

He reached up a hand to lightly brush against Eren's cheek, keeping their crotches oh so close, but not touching.

"Well you see dear corporal, I don't have to deal with this kind of thing when I'm a Titan. It's only when I'm idle that I get this bad," Eren smirked, running his hands across Levi's chest before looking him in the eyes, "Like I said before, killing Titan's is easy, its people that are harder." On the last word Eren tilted his hips so that his crotch rubbed against Levi's emphasizing the word.

Levi let out a grunt to keep from making any other noises, his eyes giving a small roll. He had not been expecting any of that. Did this brat get more confident the hornier he was?

"Oh, I see," He bucked his hips much harder than Eren, placing his hands on the younger boy's waist, dipping his thumbs between Eren's belt and his skin.

"Humans are much, much harder," The corporal smirked, running his tongue slowly along his lips in Eren's face.

Eren was quick to push Levi back on the bed, crawling on top of him and bringing his head down for a bruising kiss. He really needed this, and he wasn't up to playing any of Levi's fun little games tonight.

He needed to be fucked so badly that he pulled away and started undressing Levi, pulling off his shirt with little effort and playing with his chest. He knew he was probably going to catch hell for his forwardness later, but he didn't really care as his mind began hazing over with lust. Rocking his hips into Levi's made him gasp and little out small whimpers, wanting nothing more than for them to be naked and connected.

"Jesus Jaeg- Oh God . . . . Fuck." Between Eren's mannerisms and beautiful noises, the corporal was finding it very hard to keep his head in the right place.

He was going to have to remember this, since this obviously wasn't going to be the first time that they would be apart for a while. Levi still felt the need to regain control over the situation, and so once he found himself again he'd flip their positions.

Pinning the younger boy roughly to the bed, he'd lick and bite one of his ears, whispering with a heavy voice, "This isn't going to get us anywhere. You're clearly too needy for foreplay, just tell me what you want."

Eren just rolled his head back, shuttering at Levi's words, of course went right to his cock, making it pulse even more, "God, Levi just fuck me. Or let me fuck you, I don't even care right now."

Eren's voice was breathless, and he knew that no matter what happened he wouldn't have the self-restraint to hold out for very long. He just needed something, anything.

Levi smirked, chuckling under his breath, "There is no way I'm letting you fuck me, not yet anyway. Don't get ahead of yourself."

He slowly began to grind his crotch hard into Eren's, the friction and pressure high since they were both still wearing clothes.

"And I also don't think that you've begged enough for me to fuck you," The corporal growled into the younger boy's ear as he moved, wanting to see if he could get Eren to break like he did back in the forest.

Eren just panted for a moment.

The friction he was getting was heavenly, but it was the wrong kind and before long his was whimpering and whining in Levi's ear, "Please Lance Corporal, I need you inside me. I want to feel you nice long cock push into me. Please Levi, please."

He was panting and begging, and he felt no shame at all as he ground his hips up to meet Levi's, "I'll do anything Levi, in any way you want me to. God, just fuck me please."

His pleas were coming out in whimpers, begging his master for pleasure.

Levi let out a low moan, giving Eren a long, wet kiss, "Good boy. Your corporal will give you what you need, don't worry."

He let go of the younger boy, turning to sit next to him.

"Now take off your clothes, get on your hands and knees, and spread your legs," Levi said as he began to take off his own under garments (the only thing he had left on), then turn to watch Eren and wait for him to obey.

Eren knew that he needed to be fucked quickly, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to screw around with Levi, so as he slowly pulled off layers he started doing a sexy little dance, showing off every inch of skin he could until he finally dropped his boxers, letting his length free and having it bounce against his stomach.

Looking up to see Levi ridding himself of his underwear Eren couldn't help but wonder when he would be able to taste Levi's sweet semen again. As he crawled back onto the bed he made sure to make his movements slow and drawn out before finally resting on his hands and knees, legs spread showing off his ass, and his waiting hole. He was shivering in anticipation at what was supposed to come next

It was a moment before the corporal would come over to Eren, mainly because he had to take a minute to close his eyes and calm down. The younger boy's little show had made him want to grab his own dick and start jerking off, but he knew that there was something much better waiting for him.

Crawling over, he'd lean his erection up against Eren's puckered little hole, laying his chest across his back and shoving a few of his fingers in his face.

"Get sucking. I have to get you ready," Levi mumbled in his ear, before biting down on it hard with his teeth.

Eren shivered at the feeling of Levi on top of him, and he let out a low moan when Levi bit his ear, taking the digits into his mouth and trying to put as much saliva on them as possible. He really wished he didn't need prep, but if Levi didn't do it then Eren would probably end up bleeding, which wouldn't be good for either of them.

Once Eren was done he popped his mouth off the fingers, watching the trail of saliva that connected them. "God, please hurry Levi," he moaned, hanging his head down and panting some more.

Levi took his dripping hand back, his erection throbbing hard against Eren's ass. God, did he know how sexy he was? The corporal didn't really have much time to wonder about that though, he had work to do.

Spreading the younger boy's cheeks with one hand, Levi would shove two fingers into his hole, slowly wiggling them around and drawing them apart and together before thrusting a bit. He wanted to be fast as Eren had asked, but he also didn't want to hurt him.

"If it's ever too much just let me know," Levi whispered, pondering whether Eren would need a third finger or just go straight to his dick.

Eren moaned as Levi spread him, feeling his fingers slip inside of him made him whimper in pained pleasure. He had always hated being stretched, but it needed to be done to fit that wonderful pulsating cock. Eren knew that two fingers should be enough of a stretch, from his little blowjob the other day he knew that Levi wasn't wide, but god was he long.

Remembering the assault on his mouth made Eren pant even harder and he turned back to Levi quickly, "That's good Levi, now fuck me like I know you want to."

Levi wasted no time in removing his fingers and replacing them, his throbbing cock penetrating Eren's hole. He let out a low moan, getting red in the face.

"God even with the stretching you're still so tight."

The corporal would eventually start a rhythm though, pounding against the younger boy's bottom. He'd also be sure to get a grip on Eren's penis, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It took less than a minute of Levi's slow thrusting to push him off the edge, and as he came on the bed Eren shuddered letting himself fall on his face.

He knew that it would only take him a few seconds to regain his erection, the feeling of Levi still in his ass made him hard again almost instantly. He hoped that Levi wouldn't really care about this fact, especially when Eren started rocking his hips back to meet with Levi's.

"Oh Levi. . . Fuck me harder master." Eren whimpered, his body relishing in the feeling of being pounded into.

Levi smirked, this boy was too easy. He pushed away the thoughts of how dirty his bed was going to be after this, focusing more on Eren's request.

The corporal immediately began to go faster with more force driving his thrusts, ramming his cock into Eren's hole quite hard. He'd also give the younger's dick a few good squeezes with his hand, hoping it would be enough to please Eren and get him to cum again.

"Ah, L-LEVI!" Eren came again with what was practically a scream.

His body really was much too horny. To his surprise Eren felt himself growing hard again, and he briefly wondered how Levi had so much control when it came to sex. That didn't really matter right now, and his thoughts turned to a more lewd and sexual idea.

He wanted to try something, but it would require Levi's cooperation. He turned back to Levi, a glint in his eyes.

"Let me ride you."

It came out more as a command then as a request, but Eren didn't care. He'd already cum twice, it was time to pleasure Levi as much as he could. Eren knew that he could come at least twice more, but he we really more curious about Levi's limit.

"Alright," Levi grunted as he pulled his dick out from Eren and let go of him.

He was a little surprised at how quickly the younger boy was cumming and then getting hard again, but he just supposed it was due to them being apart. It seemed as though Eren just really enjoy having a partner.

The corporal would roll over onto his back on the bed, his still hard cock in full view as he beckoned Eren with a finger, "Come get to work."

Eren crawled over to the corporal, sliding his body over the shorter one and coming to rest sitting on his stomach. Before putting Levi's erection back in its rightful place Eren decided to have a little fun.

He leaned over and traced his tongue around one of Levi's nipples making circles with his tongue before leaning down more and sucking lightly rolling the pink bud in his mouth before moving to the other one and doing the same. Once both of Levi's nipples were bright red Eren finally leaned back and lined up Levi's dick with his puckering entrance. Pushing down slowly he took deep breaths as he got used to the deep penetration he was feeling. He liked fucking this way because it left them both open for the other to see.

Levi was moaning and gasping slightly as Eren took the opportunity to play with his chest, covering his eyes with the back of his arm briefly.

He was panting like a dog, and clenched his teeth when his dick was slid back inside of the younger boy, "Fuck . . . . Oh fuck Jaeger."

The corporal didn't know if he was going to be able to keep control over himself for much longer, they had already done this for a while. He could feel the sharp heat in the pit of his stomach, spreading out to his crotch and only getting stronger. He only wondered what would happen when Eren decided to start moving.

Instead of lifting himself up and pushing back down Eren just oscillated his hips a little, going round and around in circles and watching Levi's face to see his reaction.

After doing that for a minute or two he felt the need to go as hard as possible, using Levi's chest as leverage to bring himself off of Levi's leaking erection and the letting gravity pull him back down. Eren screamed out in pleasure as his prostrate was hit a few times, spurting cum all over Levi's chest and face after the third or fourth thrust.

The corporal kept clenching and unclenching his teeth, trying to keep from turning into a moaning mess. However he lost control once Eren finally decided to move correctly, cumming with him into his tight hole. His breathing was choppy, licking his lips and tasting the younger boy's seed.

"Y . . . . You. . . You make a mess everywhere you go," Levi huffed out, blinking and rolling his head back as he felt the last few waves of pleasure leave him.

Eren could feel the sticky cum in his hole, and he felt so satisfied that he was surprised when his dick became hard again, demanding attention. With that on his mind he got another idea that he hoped Levi wasn't too tired to play along with.

"I'll clean you up, and the sheets, if you suck me off. This is the last thing I swear, I'm only good for four rounds usually," Eren was really hoping Levi would take the bait, he just wanted to feel that warm, skilled mouth on his cock.

Levi propped himself up on his elbows, "Sure, anything to get rid of this mess."

He wiped his face off a bit with his hand.

"Get in a better position first if you really want this," The corporal mumbled, waiting.

Eren quickly did as he was told, sliding Levi's cock out of his hole and letting some of the semen leak out of his puckered entrance. He then leaned down to start licking his mess off of Levi's chest, working his way up to his nipples then to his neck and finally his face.

Once all of the semen was gone Eren flopped over, displaying himself for Levi and waiting for him to come and fulfill his end of the deal.

Levi didn't move for a moment. He was trying to decide whether or not being covered in Eren's spit really qualified as clean. He snapped out of it though, after all it was sexy.

Sliding over to the younger boy's waiting form, the corporal would firmly grip the end of his shaft with a hand, while giving the tip a few good slow licks and even a small nip. Then he wasted no time in deep throating most of Eren's dick, sucking forcefully and running his teeth along it here and there.

Eren threw back his head into the mattress at being engulfed by Levi's mouth, the feeling of being inside such a warm wet cavern so intense that Eren was panting and whimpering yet again. He fisted the sheets in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting up into Levi's mouth, trying to hold himself still as the corporal sucked and teased.

He knew that Levi probably wouldn't like being thrust into like a whore, but god was Eren reaching his breaking point yet again. He knew that he was a very horny young man, but the way his body reacted to Levi was off the charts. He only hoped that Levi would finish it soon.

The corporal moaned around Eren's dick, loving the reaction he was getting out of the younger boy. He would then close his eyes, and begin to bob his head, still running his teeth along Eren's length every once in a while. His pace was painfully slow though, trying to egg Eren on. He would also give a slow, hard rub to his cock with his thumb where his hand gripped his shaft, waiting to see Eren's reaction now.

Eren was getting inpatient with Levi's antics, but he couldn't voice his protests because he was stranded on an island of blissful pleasure. Although he couldn't voice it he still tried to show it, letting go of the sheets in exchange for grabbing a fistful of Levi's hair.

Using that as leverage he tried to push Levi onto his erection more, panting with effort and feeling his cock straighten with the amount of sucking force Levi was using.

Levi smirked to himself, feeling Eren's frustration through his actions. He'd stop teasing now, and begin to really start moving his mouth up and down the younger boy's shaft. The corporal wouldn't stop this time till he got a mouthful of cum, being as forceful as he could.

Eren sensed a change in Levi's movements, and although he was trying hold back a little he felt the warmth start to pool, signaling an oncoming orgasm. He didn't want to give Levi the satisfaction of making his go that fast, so he used the other man's hair as leverage to pull him off of his cock for a moment. He looked down to see his cock straining, shaking as he contained his orgasm for just a little longer. It felt like hell now, but it would be worth it in a minute.

Levi hadn't expected Eren to do that, but he let the boy have his way for a moment. He could feel drool sliding down the side of his face, and starting licking his lips to get rid of it. He also would take a second to breathe, his chest heaving as he panted.

The corporal couldn't deal with the younger boy having control though, not now. He asked to be sucked off, to cum one more time, and Levi was going to make it happen. Using his hand that still gripped Eren's shaft, he'd start to pump up and down, giving him a rough hand job. If he didn't orgasm now Levi was going to be very surprised.

Eren gritted his teeth, trying to keep control and calm himself down. It wasn't really working though, and as Levi pumped him he felt himself climaxing for the fourth time that day. He spurted cum all over Levi's hand and face, the sticky strings of semen dripping down and sticking to his face.

Whoops, he probably shouldn't have done that, but he was too lost in his most powerful orgasm of the night.

The corporal licked his face again, satisfied with his work as he sat up on the bed.

"You really are one of the messiest people I've ever met," He mumbled, watching Eren with an amused glint to his eyes. He wasn't sure if the younger boy was with it enough yet though to hear him.

"Don't think you aren't cleaning this up too." He'd reach over to run a hand through Eren's hair, half out of affection half out of trying to distract himself from freaking out over the mess.

Eren just smiled up lazily. He felt so good right now, and as Levi ran fingers through his hair he thought about how this moment was absolutely perfect. He had an amazing, beautiful sex partner, who had gone along with all of his sexual needs.

He reached up and brought Levi down for a kiss, "Don't worry, I'll clean up like I promised. You go get cleaned off."

The corporal returned the smile, nodding. He then stood up and found a cloth, wiping himself down and then tossing one to Eren. He always had cleaning supplies with him of course.

Clean sheets could wait though. Levi then went to find his shirt and underwear, put them back on and look to see how the younger boy was doing.

Eren stood up, feeling cum drip down his thighs from his hole. He would have to clean that out later. After cleaning himself off with the cloth Levi had provided he went off looking for his clothing, finding in in a nice little pile near the foot of the bed.

Bending down hurt, but not as much as he expected, and he thanked god that Levi's dick was the perfect size for him. Once he was fully dressed he saw Levi out of the corner of his eye, back in his shirt and boxers.

Walking over to the corporal he hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "You know, you should get naked more often. You really do have a beautiful body."

He was only slightly teasing, pressing light kisses to the corporal's neck.

Levi felt a small blush spread across his cheeks, savoring the feeling of the younger boy's lips against his neck

"Well thank you. You should keep your clothes on more though, you're too horny," He looked up at Eren's face, putting his hands on either side of his cheeks to bring him down for a nice long kiss. Then he would back up a bit, pulling away.

"Time for bed now Jaeger. I don't care if you stay here, as long as you're out of here early enough for no one to be in the halls and suspect anything." He paced toward the bed, expecting Eren to either follow or head for the door.

Eren followed Levi, planning on staying with him through the night. He really wanted Levi to be more than just his fuck-buddy, and Eren knew that sleeping curled up next to him would be almost as satisfying as the sex.

Before Levi could get to the bed though he rushed forward and started to take off this sheets, still wanting to keep his promise to the corporal.

Levi raised a brow, but was ultimately pleased. Sleeping with the brat would be nice he decided, and waking up to something besides his clean empty room would be a nice change.

"There are clean sheets in that drawer," The corporal mumbled, pointing toward his dresser, "Just leave the dirty ones by the door, I'll take care of them."

Eren smiled as he stripped the bed, happy that Levi wasn't going to kick him out for the night. Quickly piling the sheets on the floor near the door Eren grabbed a fresh set from the drawer and made the bed.

He lay down before pulling Levi onto the bed with him curling up on his side and resting his head in the crook of the corporal's neck.

"Thank you Levi," He whispered as he snuggled closer.

The corporal didn't exactly enjoy being pulled, but he did like having a freshly cleaned bed, and Eren's warmth right next to him.

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome," He took a moment to straighten out the younger boy's hair with a hand, noticing how messed up it was with their close proximity.

"Now go to bed," Levi spat in his usual corporal tone, but as he closed his eyes he let a real genuine smile spread across his face.

Eren just smiled, "Sir yes sir," He said quietly before snuggling in even closer, taking in a huge lungful of Levi's scent, mixed with the smell of sex.

Levi just smelled so clean, and as he breathed in the smell he felt himself relaxing into sleep. He could really get used to this.

"Hey Levi. . . We should go to my room next time."

"I'll take it into consideration," The corporal breathed out, only half awake now, "I think there might be some rope or something . . . . down there too. . . "

Levi felt sleep take his mind and body then, a smirk on his face.

Eren just smiled slowly, kissing his commanding officer on the jaw lightly, watching him fall into the world of dreams. He followed quickly, but his dream world was usually full of nightmares, but tonight, for once, it was rather calm.


End file.
